wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bolvar Fordragon
| affiliation = The Alliance Kingdom of Stormwind Valiance Expedition | faction = Alliance | occupation = Highlord of the Alliance, Regent of Stormwind, Master of Fordragon Hold | location = Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight until ; later Icecrown Citadel | status = Imprisoned by the Scourge }} Highlord Bolvar Fordragon was a venerated warrior of the Alliance and served as Regent of Stormwind following the disappearance of . Biography Lord Bolvar was as stalwart and loyal of a soldier as they come, perhaps to a fault. While he did his best to look after Stormwind’s interests, he seemed to have fallen under the charm of the alluring , much like many others in the kingdom. By deferring to her judgment, he had allowed for some crucial gaps in the defenses of human-controlled territory. He was one of the few who was aware that the true king of Stormwind, Varian Wrynn, was missing (and probably alive). This was one of the justifications for keeping most of Stormwind’s army centralized; Katrana had convinced Bolvar that the boy King, Anduin, would be the next target of whoever captured or killed the real King on his diplomatic mission. It was suspected that Varian was captured because his trip to Theramore signified an effort to make peace with the Horde, and a number of forces wished the fighting between the Alliance and the Horde to continue.Alliance Player's Guide, 163 Wrath of the Lich King thumb Upon Varian's return, Fordragon commanded the defense of Stormwind against a surprise Scourge attack, and afterwards led the armies of the Alliance to Northrend. In a bold manuever, his forces laid siege to Angrathar the Wrathgate, the rear entrance to the dread Icecrown Citadel. Both Bolvar and , commander of the Horde's Kor'kron Vanguard, confronted the himself, with both Alliance and Horde armies in the battle. During the encounter, in which Saurfang fell to Frostmourne, an explosion rang out behind the Lich King, and out came . Announcing to the Scourge leader that the Forsaken have neither forgotten or forgiven him, a number of catapults moved behind him and launched an unprovoked attack on both Alliance and Horde forces. Bolvar ordered his troops to fall back, but was eventually killed by the gas, the life sucked out of him, and his very body rotting before finally dying. The Forsaken attack was considered by the Alliance to be outright treachery on the part of the Horde, giving King Varian — who had considered Bolvar a brother — a reason to purge the Horde from Lordaeron. Enraged, Varian led Alliance forces in a to bring Putress to justice. :There is a dialogue between and after the Wrathgate event. Due to a bug which allowed some players to speak Draconic, some players are able to read and translate Alexstrasza's words: ::Alexstrasza: Draconic They must not discover the fate of the young paladin. Not yet. Bolvar's shield is recovered by Alliance warriors at the behest of Alexstrasza and returned to King Varian in . Fall of the Lich King It is later revealed that Bolvar's body was recovered by the Scourge along with that of Dranosh Saurfang, and has been by the Lich King. Despite the Lich King's extensive efforts to corrupt him, however, he has thus far managed to resist. Revealed that he is the new Lich King as of Arthas' defeat and death at the Frozen Throne. Quests # # # # World of Warcraft Trading Card Game Highlord Bolvar Fordragon is featured in the TCG set Servants Of The Betrayer. The card image shows him fighting s. Quotes At Stormwind Keep: *"It is a tragedy. I think... I believe that our kind is cursed. We are cursed to lose our greatest warriors; our most noble heroes; our most gifted scholars." At Stormwind Harbor: *"Our efforts in Lordaeron have been all for nought. Despite numerous setbacks, the Scourge remain unfazed. We must cut them off at the source." *"The time draws near to sail for Northrend. I don't know what awaits us; only that our enemies are numerous and are eager for our slaughter." *"But we cannot pursue any other path in good conscience. Azeroth depends on our vigilance." Battle of Angrathar the Wrath Gate: * ! The blood of , of your people demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes! * will pay for all the lives you've stolen, ! In Icecrown Citadel - The Frozen Throne *"NEVER! I... I will never... serve... ..." In the Trading Card Game * "Today, we celebrate this glorious victory!" Becoming the Lich King * "Tell them only that the Lich King is dead, and that Bolvar Fordragon died with him." Gallery Image:Bolvar Fordragon.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in Stormwind Keep. Image:Bolvarfordragon.jpg|Highlord Bolvar Fordragon Image:Bolvar Fordragon comic.jpg|Bolvar Fordragon in the comic series. Image:Bolvar_FordragonWotlk.jpg|As seen in Wrath of the Lich King. Notes *Bolvar shares a last name with . References External links es:Bolvar Fordragon fr:Bolvar Fordragon Category:Major characters Category:Human quest givers Category:World of Warcraft (comic) characters Category:Lore characters Category:Alliance Player's Guide Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs